Love Or War
by StarGaze Lover
Summary: There's a Prince, There's a Princess, and there Kingdoms are going to be in danger sooner or later, will it be love at first site or will it be bitter war betten them? SasuSaku, NaruHina ,ShikaIno, NejiTen. My first story. might go on hold
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey people! I FINALY got this out. I was checking it out with friends and they say it's good. So this is my first story. I was going to post this on , but….the stupid site won't let me for some reason. Me haves no clue. So I hope you like it's and please comment. PLEASE!!**

**And yes, I have to put this in, I wish I owned Naruto but I don't so please read and enjoy. But I do own the idea. SO NO COPY AND PAST!**

* * *

Love Or War

Chapter 1

Here, in a Kingdom by the name of Harunotopia, there is a Princess. She has pink hair and beautiful jade green eyes…also from some where she got this inhuman strength. She some times goes be Cherry Blossom or Princess Blossom, like the kind person she is.

"Mother! She's doing it again! Make her stop!" yelled a blonde, blue-eyes girl.

"What is she doing that you want her to stop so badly for Ino-chan?" ask, part stated her Mother.

"She, she, she…,"Ino started thinking for a good reason for a certain pink-haired girl should get in trouble for, "She's cleaning out her closet, and the pile of cloths on her bed is huge!"

"If you wont more cloths then you need to make room Ino," Sakura said.

"Your sister's right Ino," their Mother said.

"AAARRRGGG!! WHY ME!!" Ino yelled. She ran to her room very mad and when she got to her room, she slammed the door shut.

"What did I do to get her so angry?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

"We may never know my Cherry Blossom," her Mother said.

"Oh and Mother, me and some friends are going shopping later, ok?" Sakura asked/stated at the same time.

"Ok. Be back before 9:00 tonight," her Mother said.

"I will Mother also, where has Father been lately?" The Blossom asked.

'Should I tell her or wait?' Suki thought.

-- Some where else--

Her in a Kingdom far away, by the name Uchihatopia, there is a Prince. He has raven-blue hair, spiked in the back, (like a chickens butt)

And with thoughts onyx eyes, he is the heartthrob of the Kingdom.

"Can you go and get Sasuke for me," asked/said his Mother.

"Why can't-" he had to stop mid-sentence because his mother was giving him a deathly look at him that said, if you don't do this you will reap what you sow, "ok," a black-haired, onyx-eyed man said. He got up from his seat from the table in which he just sat in. He then goes up stairs and down some halls and stops in front of a door. He knocks on it, and then hears some sounds. "Mother wants you up and down stairs little bother." He then hears some groans, like he did **NOT** want to get up, just a little after that, hears a thud.

'He must have fallen out of bed,' he thought with that infamous smirk.

"Why didn't she wake me up the Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Just get down stairs," Itachi said getting annoyed.

"Alright then," Sasuke said through the door. Itachi goes back to the dining room and at the same time, Sasuke starts to take a shower.

"Was it that hard to wake up Sasuke?" his Mother asked.

"Hn," Itachi said back.

'That common "hn"….just likes his father,' Mikoto thought. "I'm glad you're finally up Sasuke," She said greeting her son.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

'And yet again, that classic "hn",' Mikoto thought again.

"Mother, do you know where Father is?" asked Sasuke.

'Should I tell him or wait?" Mikoto thought.

* * *

**A/N-SO!? How did I do?? PLEASE TELL ME!! I beg of ypu readers, tis is me first story and I was not very pleased with how it came out, when I wrote this down on paper before i typed it up, i thought it was longer, I'm sorry. ****A****nd I would greatly take help, and stuff like that, im brain dead right now, I have no odea why. Well, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi! I got the next one up. I'm so happy, i just would like it if you people would comment more!! And I say thank you to the people who already comment for me, I need the help. I'm so inconfident of myself when I write these storys.**

**Now read on please, and for you people to know,**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Love Or War

Chapter 2

In a town on the outskirts of both Kingdoms, two Kings meet. They meet at the corner of the street.

"So, it's been a long time," said Jul.

"Yes, it has," said Fugaku.

"So, to get to the point," said Jul.

--In Harunotopia--

"Well, Mother?" asked Sakura again.

"….Your Father had to go on a short notice for something, but what…I do not know," replied her Mother, 'I do know, but Kisho will tell her.'

"Oh…ok then, well, I have to get ready," replied Sakura. Sakura goes back to her room and shuts the door behind her. "What is she not telling me," she whispered to herself.

"Hey, forehead, what are you doing later, "asked (more of a statement then asking) Ino from the other side of the door.

"I'm not telling you, you will just… just…just no," responded the pink-haired girl.

"Fine, I will just ask mother then," contradicted Ino.

"Arg….could this day get any worse?" she said to herself

--In Uchihatopia--

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?" asked an irritated Sasuke.

"Your Father had some business to take care of he told me," answered his Mother.

"Oh, whatever," said Sasuke. 'Is she telling me the truth?' he thought. Sasuke goes upstairs after eating and goes to his room. When he got there, he closed the door and plops on his bed. (**A/N-I will tell more of their rooms later.**) While Sasuke was going to his room, Mikoto was talking with Itachi.

"When do you think what Father is planning to do?" Itachi asked.

"He might be planning on…" Mikoto started to say.

* * *

It looked like alot more on paper. I must write big or some thing. please comment. PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love or War

Ch-3

a/n-hi, sorry that i have not updated for a bit. it was just that after i got this REALLY mad flame, i just got nerves and just stop writing. so here r some more.

srry, late update, my copm just lost my second story. im going to have to retype it up. tomarrow(sp?) tolate to start now.

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Fugaku.

"Them getting married will be a plus for the both of Kingdoms," stated Jul.

"Yes, I have been thinking about the letter you. Just how will it be good." said Fugaku.

"As long as you don't make a move without me knowing, I won't make a move either," said Jul.

"Deal?" said Fugaku holding out his hand. 'He will never know.' _**He**_ thought.

"Deal," said Jul.  
'He fell for it,' _**He**_ thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -HarunoTopia- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mother, what is Sakura doing later?" asked a very *cough*not*cough* Ino.

"You ask her, I'm not telling you," said her Mother. 'If Jul is doing what I think he is, then Sakura won't have much more time with her friends,' she thought.

"But, but…but I wanted to spend more time with my adopted sister," said Ino. "No, you are always around her. Let her be sometimes," said Suki.

"Fine," said an irritated Ino.

Back with Sakura, she just picked out her outfit for going to the mall with Naomi her BFF. She was wearing dress, like always. (Her Mother ALWAYS wanted her daughters to WARE them so that they look, lady like) It was slim and it spelled that she was royalty all over; if not that the people there did not know that she was the princess of the kingdom, and the next heir to the THRONE. Anyways, back to Sakura's outfit. The dress was green and there at the bottom of the dress was a trim that was pink. She also had a little crown on her head; in the middle was a pink stone, which was the shape of a Cherry Blossom petal.

When she was about to leave she went to her jewelry box and got out an old necklace. It was a locket and on the front, all it had was a Ruby. She looked inside and made a small sad smile. 'I will always love you mom,' she thought, then she put the necklace one.

"Hey, Forehead. Tell me what you're doing today! Please!" yelled Ino demanding to know.

"I said no, No!" said/yelled Sakura. Sakura opens the door and steps out to meet Ino face to face. "Do I have to spell it out for you Ino-Pig. I said NO! N-O……NO!" said/yelled Sakura again.

"But-"Ino was interrupted by Sakura.

"No," Sakura said and went back into her room to get her purse, which was pink. After she got it, she walked past Ino and to her Mother," I'm leaving now Mother," Sakura said and waved her goodbye while walking to the stairs. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -UchihaTopia- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He might be planning on arranged marriage," said Mikoto.

"So, what you are saying is that Sasuke is going to get an arranged marriage," stated Itachi.

"Yes, because your Father thinks you don't have the know-how to be a King. He thinks that Sasuke will do better then you," said Mikoto.

"Hn," Itachi grunted out.

Back with Sasuke in his room trying to figure out if his mother was hiding something from him. "What is she hiding," Sasuke said to himself. He sits up in his bed and look around the room. 'Maybe I should just take a walk in the gardens," Sasuke thought. He gets up and goes downstairs to hear the last part of a conversation in the living room.

"…He thinks that Sasuke will do better then you," said Mikoto.

"Hn," Itachi grunted out.

'What? Why are they talking about me for?' Sasuke asked himself.

"When will he be back?" asked Itachi.

"He will be back tomorrow," answered Mikoto. Itachi gets up after giving a quick "Hn" and goes in the direction Sasuke is eavesdropping at.

'Oh, no…I better hide!' Sasuke made a run for it to a near by closet. Just in time too, Itachi was walking down the hallway and stopped in front of where Sasuke was hiding. It felt like hours that he was just standing there, he started walking again.

'I thought I saw Sasuke, must have been the cat then,' Itachi thought.

'That was close,' Sasuke thought as he let out a breath of air he did not know he was holding. 'I need to talk to the guys about this," he thought.

* * *

a/n-So? i ahve another chappie im going 2 post, so starting now, im going to put two chapters up at a time, so u can read my of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Love or War

Ch-4

**A/N-OMFG! I am so SORRY!!! pleaze forgive me, I am THE lazyest person in the world....not really, but, yeah. im going to be writing more because my mom is making it so i will. I'm homesckooled so that's why. She's making it a creative writing class, so now u should be happy.**

**here is the next chappie! hope u likey it.**

**and sorry, i dont own naruto**

* * *

Our own pink-haired princess was walking down the street when she spotted her Bff, Naomi. Naomi had beautiful brown hair in a ponytail with curls; her eyes were hazel that when she got mad you could tell when her eyes would turn green.** (A/N-My eyes will do that when I get angry to!)** Sakura yelled for her, "Naomi!" She must have heard her, - Naomi turned around.

"Hi Sakura," Naomi yelled back. She started to walk in Sakura's direction. Sakura was walking towards her too. Then they meet up and hugged, saying at the same time,"Hi, - How are you?" They let go, looked at each other for a second…then started laughing.

"We have to stop doing that or we're going to look like twins," said Naomi.

"Yeah, but that would be cool though," agreed Sakura. They started walking to the mall and talking about random things like boys, fashion, and other things. After 3 minutes they are almost there.

"Can you tell me again, why are we walking to the mall when we can ride in a car to get there?" asked Naomi.

"So that we can talk about things and plus a very good excuse to go to the spa," answer Sakura.

"That's it! And that's why we're Bff's too," said Naomi. It was quite for a second so that they could catch their breath.

"So, can I um…ask you something Naomi?" asked the Cherry Blossom.

"Yeah sure, why not? That's what friends are there for," said Naomi.

"Ok then…well earlier today, I asked my mom where dad was, and she said that he went somewhere on short notice," said Sakura.

"What's so bad about that? He is the King, so?" asked Naomi.

"Well, when I asked, she made a sad face while telling me," answered Sakura.

"Oh…Then that is a total different thing then," she paused for a second to look at Sakura," well…you are 17 and almost 18…," she was interrupted be Sakura.

"What is that suppose to mean, by my age?" asked Sakura.

"That can mean that you might get an arranged marriage Sakura," answered Naomi, who was getting sadder by the second. She looked at Sakura and it looked like she was about to cry, then she started to say something.

"What was I suppose to think…that I would get a chance …a chance at…love," Sakura said on the verge of tears. "I'm going home, I'll see you later," yelled Sakura as she started running home.

"WAIT! SAKURA!" yelled Naomi as she watched Sakura disappearing back. "I should have never said anything," said Naomi signing. She then turns so she can start going home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -UchihaTopia- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke got back to his room and started to call his best friend Naruto. *Ring-Ring*

Sasuke could here that the other line was ringing. Then a second later, a loud-mouthed blonde answered the phone. "Hello?" asked the blonde.

"Hey, dobe. I need you to call Shikamaru for me, and tell him to come to my house. That includes you," said Sasuke.

"Oh, ok then Teme. Meet you in a few," replied Naruto. The line went dead and Sasuke hung-up and dialed another number. *Ring-Ring*

"Hello?" answered the brown-haired man.

"Hey, Neji come to my place," said Sasuke.

"Sure," then the line went dead. Sasuke hung-up and went downstairs to wait for them. When he was waiting his mother walked up to him. **(A/N-HELP! I can't tell if I'm going to make in OOC or not, so tell me if I am, and help me sp I can get him into character.)**

"Sasuke, what are you waiting for?" asked his mother.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji," said Sasuke.

"Oh, ok then," his mother answered back. She walked into the living room and sat so she could finish reading her book. There was a knock and come bounding in was a loud-mouthed dobe.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto greeted.

"Dobe," Sasuke answered back.

"Why the sudden meeting?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you when the Shikamaru and Neji get here," stated Sasuke.

"Fine," said Naruto. Just a minute later they heard a knock on the door. The butler opened the door ad there was Neji and Shikamaru.

"Follow me," stated Sasuke.

"Where are we going Teme," asked Naruto. Leave it up to Naruto to show the obvious.

"My room, so…" Sasuke stopped talking when they were just passing the living room because his mother was sitting there, reading a book. When they got passed, Sasuke started talking again,"…so I can ask you guys a question," stated Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N-So? Did you likey it?**

**comment and tell me if i did some thing wrong. I also need help on trying NOT to make neji to ooc, so please give me some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-HI! i know its been a while, and im sorry!!!! **

**notice- and no....i dont own Naruto**

* * *

Love or War

Ch-5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -HarunoTopia- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was presently in her room crying her eyes out. Suki, her mother was trying to comfort her though the door.

"Sakura, please, let me in…please," She pleaded.

"NO! NEVER!" Sakura replied, trying not to cry while talking. 'I never want to talk to her again,' she thought to herself.

'_**I agree, she should have told us about it! It's not fare,' **_Sakura's Innerself told her.

'Yeah, I'm never going to forgive her, Ever!' Sakura cried out in her head.

"Sakura, my Cherry Blossom…please open the door," Suki begged from the other side of the door. Sakura made no sound, and then she started to talk again.

"When I said no," Sakura had stopped crying, "I meant it Suki," Sakura replied, she sounded angry when she said it. Suki gasped, she could not believe what she had just heard. Suki hung her head and thought of what she did wrong.

'What did I do to make Sakura treat me this way?" Suki questioned herself.

"Sakura, tell me what I did, so I can fix what went wrong," she tried to persuade her.

"No, there is nothing you can do about it now," Sakura told her.

Suki decided to stop, she was getting nowhere with Sakura. 'Might as well give her some time to think things over," Suki thought.

'Finally! She stopped,' Sakura reflected happily. She walked over to her stereo and put in a CD, went to track seven, her favorite song, Anymore by Brooke Barrettsmith. She laid down on her bed, and started to listen to the song. The song started to play.

--------

Verse

You're falling faster now  
Almost underground  
I can't believe my eyes  
It doesn't make sense

Everything's different  
(Are you happy now?)  
I feel forsaken  
You're not yourself

Chorus  
Anymore  
I don't even know you  
Anymore  
Is no one safe from you?  
Can you hear me?  
You're staring through me like you can't see me  
Anymore  
Anymore

Verse

Your words can cut so deep  
I can't stop the bleeding  
Do you find pleasure in  
In watching me scream?

I feel the sting  
(Are you happy now?)  
Nothing is sacred  
You're not yourself

Chorus  
Anymore  
I don't even know you  
Anymore  
Is no one safe from you?  
Can you hear me?  
You're staring through me like you can't see me  
Anymore  
Anymore

Verse  
Look at me when I am talking to you  
You never listen, never follow through  
Look at me, I'm talking to you  
You never listen, you never listen

Chorus  
Anymore  
I don't even know you  
Anymore  
Is no one safe from you?  
Can you hear me?  
You're staring through me like you can't see me  
Anymore  
Anymore

-------

The song ended and went on to the next song. She was thinking…of what will happen or why her.

'Why me Inner?' she asked her Inner.

'_**Well, because…well…I don't even know why either,' **_her Inner replied.

'Ok,' Sakura was so mad at her mother, but also really sad," Why am I so different?" she asked herself.

*knock-knock*

'Arg, it better not be my mother again,' Sakura thought madly," Who is it?" she asked.

"Forehead, what's your problem?" Ino requested.

Sakura thought to herself for a second… and said," What's your problem Ino-pig?"

Just like Suki, Ino gasped, too. Sakura never acted this way before, this attitude was new. It was as if, Sakura didn't care anymore.

"Wow, you must not care anymore," Ino talked to herself. She walked away, and went to try to cheer her mother up. Sakura just still lying on her bed, she thought of what Ino said.

'It's not her fault really,' Sakura tried to convince herself.

'_**No, it is. She should have told us,'**_her Inner self told her.

'Fine, you are right. I just can't get a grip on why she, my own mother would not tell me that I was going to get an arrange marriage, I just don't understand,' she was yelling in her head by the end of what she was saying. "But, still…there are so many things I don't know if they are true or false," Sakura said to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -UchihaTopia- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guys where in Sasuke's room now, and Sasuke was just going to ask them what has been bugging him all day. (**A/N- can see how sasuke's room is made at the link at the bottom) **Neji was leaning on the wall, with Shikamaru sitting on one of the chairs in Sasuke's room. Naruto was laying on Sasuke's bed, leaving Sasuke sitting on the end of his bed.

"Itachi and my mother were talking and I hear the last part of their conversation-," Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto just having to put in his two cents.

"What! You eavesdropping on their conversation? Teme-," Sasuke stopped Naruto from talking any further by throwing a book that was on the bed from when he was reading some time that morning. "Owwie, Teme…that hurt," Naruto whimpered out.

"So? I don't care Dobe," Sasuke replied back, not really caring. "I heard my mother tell Itachi that someone thinks I'm better at doing something them Itachi," there, now that Sasuke can now find out what his mother meant.

"You should get more information, then start thinking things," Shikamaru told Sasuke.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Neji said.

Poor Naruto, having to think so hard, and with a brain injury too….well, Naruto has always been that way. So why should he change now?

"I'll help you Teme," Naruto said, wanting to help a friend in need.

"Hn," is all Sasuke said, with that, Neji and Shikamaru left, just leaving Naruto and Sasuke to find out what is going on.

'Great, just great,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, Teme…what are we," Naruto was so rudely interrupted by our favorite onyx-eyed Prince.

"No, Dobe. I will be doing this alone," Sasuke told Naruto,"now, leave."

All Naruto did was look at him. He knew he wanted to help but, just this time, he will let him do this alone.

"Ok Teme," Naruto said. He went to leave, when he heard someone talking. Naruto waved Sasuke over. Sasuke walked over just to amuse Naruto.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"Shh! Teme…listen," and that was all Naruto had to say.

Sasuke decided to find out who was talking. Sasuke opened the door, and walked down the hall some. With Naruto hot on his feet. They stop in front of a door; they both push their ears agents the door, and listen to the people inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In the room- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fugaku…yes, I want tell him. I'll let u tell him," Mikoto replied. There was a pause and she started talking again. "Yes," she said, "I love you too, bye," and she hung up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Back with Sasuke and Naruto - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?" Sasuke whispered. They heard walking, and they ran back to Sasuke's room, then shut to door…waiting to see if the person noticed. To their surprise, the person did not notice, and walked by his room. Sasuke and Naruto both sighed at the same time. Naruto was the first to detect that someone was in the room.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Naruto questioned them. Sasuke looked up and saw them too.

"We over heard your mother Sasuke," Neji said, answering the unasked question in their heads.

"What did you hear Neji, Shikamaru," Sasuke stated, wanting the answer. The answer he got was not the one he wanted.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru started," you're getting an arranged marriage," he finished.

After hearing that, Sasuke was stunned. He did see this coming but, finding out how he did…he was shocked and mad at the same time. He was mad at his mother, his own mother didn't even give him a hint that this was happening. He was also shocked at that he couldn't even get to say at least what he wanted. Naruto looked at him, and was ready for Sasuke to explode, but he never did. All he did was sit there. Naruto had to poke him in the shoulder to make sure that he was still there. Sasuke looked at him, like always. Sasuke went to open the door but, was stopped when Naruto spoke.

"Teme…what are you going to do not, that you know," Naruto requested.

"I'm going to talk to my mother Dobe," Sasuke responded back. With that, Sasuke opened the door and went to find his mother.

* * *

**A/N-So? How did u like it? Please comment and review, it would help me a lot, and i should be start writing out the nexted chapter today or tomarrow. AND this chapter was.....7 pages long on Microsoft word, so be happy! **

**here is a link to see what Sasuke's room looks like- .com/art/Sasuke-s-Room-110934609**


	6. Authers note: EVER BAD WRITERS BLOCK!

I am so sorry for not posting for so long….I have writers block, but I will tell you a bit what is going to happen in the nest chapter…I hope. So, yeah, sakura and Jul talk, Sasuke is going to talk to his mother, and then his father is going to be home late…!!!! I MUST GO! THE WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!!! ….I will post hopefully by next week or after may 5…I'm going to prom the 2nd of may and then on the 3rd, going to my great aunt's house….I will be very tired…..getting hope at like…3:45am in the morning on that Sunday…I CANT WAIT!!!

BYE!! I'm hoping to have the next chapter longer then the last one. If I don't get the next chapter up in 2 weeks…then the story going on hold, sorry to those people who likey it. AND LIKEY IS MY WORD!

[/giggles] ttyl

SasuSakufanGirl…not really anymore…


End file.
